Star Wars The Clone Wars: Love and War
by Darrel Pullie
Summary: Ahsoka and another Jedi named Darrel Pullie were friends for years and finally admit their feelings for each other.
1. Admitting Feelings

Chapter 1 –Admitting Feelings-

In the Jedi Temple, there was Jedi Padawan named Darrel Pullie. He was 15 years old, and he was a human. He had befriended Ahsoka ever since she was Anakin Skywalker's apprentice. They started to develop feelings for each other, but they didn't tell each other because it was against the Jedi Code to have relationships. Darrel was thinking that now the time is right to tell Ahsoka. Darrel was in his room, thinking about what to say to her. Darrel and Ahsoka have been friends for a few years. He loves Ahsoka very much, now he thinks he should tell her.

"I can't hide my feelings forever, I have to tell her before it's too late." Darrel said to himself. He left his room and went to Ahsoka's personal quarters. Darrel pressed the doorbell. "Who is it?" asked Ahsoka. "It's Darrel." Darrel answered. Ahsoka opened the door and hugged Darrel. "Hi, Darrel. How are you?" she asked. "I'm doing fine, Ahsoka. May I come in?" Darrel asked. "Yes you may." She said. Darrel walked in and sat on her bed. "Ahsoka, may I ask you something?" Darrel asked. "Sure, ask away." She said. "Did you know I had feelings for you?" Darrel asked. Ahsoka sat next to Darrel and smiled, "Yes, I did Darrel, To be honest, I have feelings for you too." She admitted. Darrel was very surprised by her response. "You mean that, Ahsoka?" he asked. Ahsoka leaned over to kiss Darrel, the kiss was passionate and tender. "Did that answer your question?" she said with a smile. "Yes it is, Ahsoka. I love you." Darrel said with a smile. "Now was that so hard to say to me, Darrel?" Ahsoka asked.

Darrel blushes when she asked that question, "No, it wasn't." he responded. "I'm glad to hear that Darrel, I love you too." Ahsoka kisses Darrel again, both of them didn't believe this was happening. They though this would never would never happen, then Ahsoka broke off the kiss and asked Darrel a question, "What if we get caught? I don't want to get in trouble or expelled." Asked Ahsoka nervously. "If we do get caught and get expelled, at least we'll have each other and have our own life together." He said. "That is true, let's just keep a low profile for now." Said Ahsoka. "Let's have some fun, darling." Said Darrel. Ahsoka sensed what he wanted to do and smiled. Ahsoka and Darrel both stripped down and started to have sex.

( This is my first story, chapter 2 will come soon.)


	2. The Passion

After Darrel and Ahsoka stripped down, Ahsoka kissed Darrel again, Darrel returned he kiss and laid on the bed with his back. Ahsoka soon got on top of him and smiled at his face. Darrel gave Ahsoka another kiss, Ahsoka returned it. "Like what you see, Darrel?" asked Ahsoka. Darrel gazed at her boobs and kiss them both and licked them.

Ahsoka moaned in pleasure, she started to move back from Darrel. "I'm going to make you happier." she said. she started sucking Darrel's cock. Darrel moaned and stroked Ahsoka's lekku. She smiled and kept on sucking Darrel's cock, "I love you so much, Ahsoka." said Darrel. "I love you too, Darrel." she replied. 1 hour later, Ahsoka and Darrel put their Uniforms back on. "That was so fun, love." said Ahsoka, "Indeed, we should go out on a date soon." Darrel suggested.

Right when Ahsoka opened her door, Obi-Wan was in front of the door. "Ahsoka we needed to..." said Obi-Wan. He froze when he noticed Darrel standing next to Ahsoka. "Ah, Padawan Pullie." said Obi-Wan clearing his voice. "Master Kenobi, good to see you." Darrel said. "I needed to speak with Ahsoka" said Obi-Wan. "Very well, Master Kenboi.

I'll leave you two alone." said Ahsoka. "I'll see you later, Ahsoka." said Darrel, "Okay, Darrel." she replied. Darrel smiled at Ahsoka and she smiled back. Darrel walked away to his room, while he was walking, he bumped into Anakin. "Oh, sorry Master Skywalker." said Darrel. "It's cool, Darrel. Have you seen Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked.

"He's with Ahsoka in her room." he answered. "Good, we needed to talk to her about Letta's arrest." Anakin said. "The bomber of the Temple Hanger?" Darrel asked in surprise. "Yep, Ahsoka was desperate to know about her punishment." Anakin said. "I hope she's happy with the punishment, may the force be with you, Anakin." Darrel said. "You too, Darrel." Anakin said. They both walked away and Darrel went to the Food Lounge.


	3. Plans for Tonight

p style="text-align: left;"When Darrel entered the longue, he went over to get a glass of cold blue milk, and a plate of rations. Then Darrel went to a table to sit down. While he ate his meal, he was thinking about Ahsoka. He wanted to take her out somewhere, somewhere very special for her. After when he was finished with his food, he cleaned off his plate, then put the plate and drinking glass with the Waitress Droid. "Thank you very much, Young Jedi." said the droid. Darrel smiled at the droid and left the longue. He headed over to Ahsoka's room, he soon came up to her door and knocked on it./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Come in, Darrel." said Ahsoka, the door opened and Darrel entered and sat on the bed. "Hi Ahsoka, I missed you." said Darrel. "I missed you too, Master Kenobi and Skywalker just wanted to talk to me about the journey I had with them on Mortis." said Ahsoka. "When the son put you under his control, how did it feel?" asked Darrel. Ahsoka smiled and sat on the bed with him and said "I didn't tell Anakin and Obi-Wan about this, but if I tell you, I will you keep this between this?" Darrel nodded his head. "I had fun, the power of the dark side felt good. The power, and everything. I had a thrill!" she said./p  
p style="text-align: left;""I bet you did, Ahsoka. There's something I wanted to ask you." said Darrel. Ahsoka put her arm around him and smiled, "What is it, Darrel?" Darrel smiled back and asked "Would you like to out on a date?" Ahsoka's eyebrows went up and was very excited, "Yes, course I will!" she said. Ahsoka put her arms around Darrel and kissed him, Darrel returned the kiss. Now it felt like it was me and Ahsoka against the galaxy. Darrel broke off the kiss and said "Where should we go for our date, and when?" asked Darrel "We should go to Alderaan or Naboo, your choice Darrel." said Ahsoka. "We can go to Naboo, and we should leave tonight." said Darrel. "Alright, fine by me, but how are we gonna get a Obi-Wan and SkyGuy?" she asked. "Leave it to me, Ahsoka." said Darrel./p 


	4. Sneaking Out

"I'll pick out a nice dress to wear in my closet for our date." said Ahsoka. "I'll go clean myself up then return to you." said Darrel. Ahsoka smiled and kissed Darrel on the cheek. "Hurry back, sweetie!" said Ahsoka, "Okay, lil Soka." said Darrel. Ahsoka giggled and smiled, then Darrel got up from sitting on Ahsoka's bed and left Ahsoka's room. "I'll be right back, Ahsoka." Darrel said. Ahsoka winked at Darrel, then Darrel walked to his room. When he arrived to his room, he went to his sink and cleaned his face with soap and water. When he finished cleaning his face, he went in his closet and grabbed his cloak and put it on.

After that, he left his room and walked back to Ahsoka's room. He knocked on her door waiting for an answer. Ahsoka opened up the door, and she was wearing a beautiful blue dress (The dress from the episode "Slaves of the Republic and Escape from Kavado") with a Jedi Cloak. "Wow Ahsoka, you look very beautiful." said Darrel. "Hey, I got to look my best for our date." said Ahsoka. "Indeed, Ahsoka." said Darrel. Ahsoka started to blush to Darrel, when he noticed her blushing, she blushed even more. Darrel whispered something in her ear. "I have a ship ready in the Temple Hanger. I'll meet you there."

"I'll be there, Darrel." whispered Ahsoka. Both of them went their own way to get to the Hanger without nobody noticing anything. Meanwhile in the Hanger, Darrel arrived there first, he entered his ship. He waited for Ahsoka for awhile. When she arrived, she noticed Anakin fixing up his starfighter. Anakin saw Ahsoka and got up under his starfighter. "Ahsoka, where you going?" Anakin asked. "I'm going to visit a friend on Naboo." she said. "Okay, don't stay there to long." he said. Ahsoka resumed walking to the ship, when he entered the ship, she sat down next to Darrel.

"I guess you're being my co-pilot, Ahsoka?" asked Darrel, "Yeah, right. Don't worry, I'm sure you're fine." she said. Darrel smiled and started the ship, and flied out of the hanger. Now in orbit, Darrel sets the course for Naboo. "Prepare for lightspeed." said Darrel. Then the ship went into hyperspace.


	5. The Special Date

Soon the ship dropped out of hyperspace and Darrel landed the ship near the waterfalls and grasses, when he turned the ship off, he noticed that Ahsoka fell asleep. Darrel smiled and tried to wake her up. "Ahsoka, we're here." he said, Ahsoka wakes up and smiles at Darrel. "Wow, that was quick!" she said. Ahsoka stands up and exits the ship, Darrel followed her with a basket of food. "I brought us some food, Soka." Darrel said. "Great, I'm very hungry!" Ahsoka said. Darrel and Ahsoka both sat down on the grass, Ahsoka removed her cloak to reveal her blue dress. "You look very beautiful, Ahsoka. As always." said Darrel. "Awe, thank you Darrel. That means a lot to me!" said Ahsoka.

Ahsoka opened the basket and picked out some food for herself and ate it, "Hmm, this food is really good Darrel. You're a great cook!" said Ahsoka. "Thank you, my love. I cook in my spare time while I'm not in the battlefield." says Darrel, "I heard you have a new master." said Ahsoka. Darrel's old master was Jedi Master Roth-Del Masona, after when Roth-Del was killed during battle, Darrel was depressed. After 2 days after Roth-Del's death, Roth-Del's close friend Cin Drallig took over Darrel's training. "Cin Drallig is my new master." said Darrel in a soft voice. Ahsoka hugged Darrel hard, and Darrel gave Ahsoka a kiss on the cheek. Ahsoka let Darrel go and asked "Have you ever thought that the Jedi need to change their rule about romantic relationships?". "Yeah, I've always wondered why they forbid romantic relationships." Darrel wondered.

"They're just to scared to have a relationship, I guess." said Ahsoka. Darrel smiled at Ahsoka and they soon ate their food and gazed at the waterfall. Darrel picked a beautiful flower from the gardens, Darrel gave it to Ahsoka and she kissed him, Darrel returned kiss to Ahsoka, they broke off the kiss after ten seconds. "Ahsoka, may I ask you something?" asked Darrel. "Sure, go ahead." she said. "In the future, would you consider marrying me?" Darrel asked. Ahsoka got very excited when he asked that question, she felt like he'd never ask. "Of course I would marry you! You're the greatest thing that ever happened to me! Why wouldn't I marry you?" said Ahsoka. "I don't know why you wouldn't, t's just a question." said Darrel. Ahsoka cuddled with Darrel and smiled at her while she smiled, "When should we leave Ahsoka?" asked Darrel. "We'll leave in the morning, Darrel. I just hope Anakin and Obi-Wan doesn't find us." she said nervously. "Don't worry, Ahsoka. It'll take them awhile to find us." said Darrel. As the sun starts to set, Ahsoka and Darrel return to the ship. They went into the bedroom and laid on the bed, and instantly fell asleep.


	6. The Kidnapping

Meanwhile back at the Jedi Temple, Anakin walked down to Ahsoka's room and knocked on her door."Ahsoka, are you there? It's Anakin." he said. There was no answer. Anakin remember that she went to Naboo. So, he went to hanger and got in his starfighter. "I hope she's still on Naboo." Anakin hoped. He left the hanger and went into lightspeed to Naboo. When he landed at Theed, he asked around for Ahsoka, nobody seemed to know where she was, but they knew she was on the planet. Anakin concentrated on the force to find, he saw grasses, and waterfalls. He knew where she was, he got in his speeder and drove to the waterfalls. When he arrived, he saw Darrel's ship. Soon, Darrel woke and sensed Anakin's presence. He slowly got out of bed with waking Ahsoka.

When Darrel went down to the landing ramp, Anakin was on his speeder waiting for me. "Hey, Darrel. What are you doing here?" Anakin asked. "I was going to ask you the same exact question, Anakin." Darrel said. "I'm looking for Ahsoka, have you seen her?" Anakin asked. "She's in my ship resting?" Darrel replied. "Good, thank you very much. So why are you here, Darrel?" Anakin wondered. "I just needed somewhere very peace to calm down since Roth-Del was killed." said Darrel "The force will be with him, always remember that." Anakin said as he drove away in his speeder. Then Darrel returned to Ahsoka in bed.

A few hours later, a small army of Battle Droid spotted Darrel's ship. Darth Sidious was hunting for Darrel because he Darrel is one of the strongest Jedi Knights in the Order. Sidious dispatched General Grievous to capture him alive. When Grievous and his magnaguards walked over to my ship, they stopped by the landing ramp. "Hello?!" Grievous yelled. Ahsoka heard Grievous' voice and gasped in fear, then she tried to wake Darrel up. "Darrel, sweetie wake up!" cried Ahsoka. Darrel wakes up slowly, "Ahsoka, what's going on?' said Darrel.

"Grievous is here!" she yelled. Grievous started to get angry. "I need you to come with me, Jedi. You're lucky my master wants you alive!" Darrel and Ahsoka runs out of the ship and ignites their lightsabers, Darrel's lightsaber design was an old fashion, and his blade color was yellow. Ahsoka had two lightsabers and their colors were green. "Stand down, Grievous!" yelled Darrel. "Let's do it the easy, Jedi. Without me knocking you both out." warned Grievous. Ahsoka and Darrel used the force to push the guards away and the two Jedi charged at Grievous.

Grievous fought them and tried not to kill them. When Darrel tried to do a uppercut, Grievous took Darrel's hand and cut it off with his lightsaber. Darrel yelled in pain, then Grievous knocked him out. "No!" yelled Ahsoka. "Now, either I leave you here Ahsoka or you come with me." said Grievous. Ahsoka gave her weapons to Grievous and his bodyguard carried Darrel to the ship, Ahsoka followed. "If you hurt Darrel, I'll make you regret it!" said Ahsoka. "We'll see, youngling!" said Grievous.


	7. The Dark Side Of The Force

When Ahsoka, Darrel, and Grievous left the planet, Grievous' bodyguard laid Darrel's knocked out body on the cold ground. Ahsoka rushed over to Darrel in tears. "Darrel, please wake up! Darrel!" she cried. Darrel slowly woke up to see Ahsoka looking at him in tears, he gave her kiss on the cheek. Then he wiped the tears from her face."Wha- What happened?" he asked. "Grievous knocked you out and brought us on his transport, he didn't say where we were going." Ahsoka said. "Well, Grievous said he wanted me for some reason." Darrel. Soon, Grievous' ship landed in a foundry on Coruscant in the industry district.

Grievous comes in the back of the transport looking at the teenagers "Get up, both of you and come with me!" he yelled. Ahsoka helped Darrel up and we both stared walking out of the ship to the detention center. When we arrived at the detention center, Grievous opened up a cell and pushed us inside. Grievous' guard put us in shock collars and shock cuffs. Then Count Dooku and a hooded figure came in the room. "Here is the Jedi you were after, my lord" said Grievous to the hooded figure. "Leave us, General!" he said. Grievous left the cell. "This is your friend I assume, young Jedi?" the hooded figure asked. Darrel looked at him but stayed silent. "Answer me, Jedi!" the hooded figure yelled. "Yes, she is my friend!" Darrel yelled. "Such anger, young Jedi." he said

"Indeed." said Dooku. "Do you know why you're here, young Jedi?" the hooded figure asked, "You want me for something, right?" Darrel asked. "My name is Darth Sidious, and you will join the dark side, both of you will!" Sidious said. "We'll NEVER join you!" yelled Ahsoka. Palpatine uses force lightning against Ahsoka, she yells in pain. "Stop hurting her! NOW! I'll kill you both" yelled Darrel. Sidous keeps going. Darrel's eyes started to glow red in anger. Sidous top shocking Ahsoka, "Yes, yes, give into your, anger, your hate, and your feelings." Darrel's eyes was still eye. "You're right, the Jedi are the weak ones!" said Darrrel.

Then Palpatine shocked Darrel for 2 mintues to trigger Ahsoka's anger, "Stop hurting him! Stop it!" she yelled. Then she gave into her anger and pushed Sidious and Dooku to the wall. "Most impressive, children!" Sidious said. Ahsoka felt the dark side too like she did on Mortis, her and Darrel saw that the Jedi doesn't know true power. Sidious and Dooku walked over to them, Ahsoka and Darrel kneeled to them. "We swear ourselves to you, to your teachings." they said to Sidious. "Good, good. The force is strong with you both. Two powerful force wielders, you will become. Henchforth, Darrel shall be know as Darth Nalo, and Ahsoka, you'll be know was Darth Hertz. "Thank you, master" they both said. Palpatine smiled at them, "Rise." he said. The two fallen Jedi Knights obeyed the Sith Lord.


	8. The Truth Comes Out

(Ahsoka is Darth Hertz, and Darrel is Darth Nalo FYI)

Hertz and Nalo rose to their feet and looked at Dooku and Sidious. 'What did your bidding, my lord?" asked Hertz. "You both are to lure Skywalker back to Naboo and destroy him!" said Sidious. "Yes, my lord." Nalo and Hertz said. They went on their transport ship and returned to Naboo. When they landed, Hertz contacted Anakin. "Yes, Ahsoka? What is it?" Anakin answered. "Skyguy, we need to talk to you, can you come back to Naboo, please?" asked Hertz. "Sure, I'm on my way snips." said Anakin. The transmission cuts off. "I've always hated it when he called me that." said Hertz. Later, when Anakin arrived back at Ahsoka and Darrel's position, Anakin exited his ship and saw Darrel and Ahsoka. "Ahsoka, Darrel. What did you two need?" Anakin asked. "Why your life, of course." said Nalo. Hertz and Nalo ignite their lightsabers and attack Anakin. He ignites lightsaber and started to defend himself against Nalo and Hertz. "Ahsoka, Darrel, what's wrong with you both." asked Anakin. "Those are not our names! It's Darth Hertz and my boyfriend here is Darth Nalo." barked Hertz. After awhile of fighting, Anakin had the upperhand, he was able to knock Nalo and Hertz out.

Later when Ahsoka and Darrel has no memory of what happened, their turn to the dark side has been erased from their heads. Anakin saw them wake up, "Are you guys alright?" asked Anakin. "Yeah, what happened?" asked Darrel. "You were knocked out by robbers, you both tried to stop them but they got you good." Anakin lied. "Okay, thank you for coming to find us Anakin." said Ahsoka. "One question guys. Are you two dating?" asked Anakin. Ahsoka and Darrel was shocked when he asked. "Why do you ask, Anakin?" asked Darrel. "I'm just wondering, if you are, I won't tell the Council." said Anakin. "You promise not to tell?" said Ahsoka. "I swear, you guys." said Anakin.

Ahsoka looked at Darrel, and Darrel looked back at Ahsoka, they both agreed to tell Anakin the truth. "Okay, Anakin. Me and Darrel are dating." admitted Ahsoka. "Okay, that's all I wanted to know, I'm happy for you, Ahsoka." said Anakin. "Let's go back to the temple, eh?" said Ahsoka. The three went to their ships and left for Coruscant.


	9. The Hanger bombing and Ahsoka's arrest

When the three Jedi returned to the Temple hanger, Darrel went to his starfighter, Ahsoka followed. "Anakin promised he won't say anything about us to the council." she said. "That's good news, Ahsoka." Darrel responded. "Want to hang out in my room later, Ahsoka?" Darrel asked, "Later, I gotta be with Anakin." Ahsoka said. Ahsoka smiled and walked away. Soon, and explosion occurred. Darrel was caught in it, his body hit the wall and touched the down, he was knocked out. Moments later, he woke up in the Medical Bay. "What happened? How long was I out?" Darrel asked. A medic droid approached him.

"An explosion started in the hanger, and you were out for 3 hours." said the droid. "Thank the force I'm alive." said Darrel. Darrel saw his lightsaber on a table to his left. "How long must I be here, doc?" Darrel asked. "Just for 24 hours, sir." the droid said. "Okay, then. Thank you." Darrel said. Darrel lays down on the med bed. Later Ahsoka came in and saw Darrel, she ran over to him. "Darrel! Are you alright?" cried Ahsoka. "Relax Ahsoka, I'm fine." said Darrel. Ahsoka calmed down slowly. "Take a deep breathe, Ahsoka. I'm alright. I'll be out by tomorrow morning." said Darrel. "Good. Me and a friendly droid is doing an investigation on the bombing, did you notice anything out of place in the hanger while you were fixing your starfighter?" Ahsoka asked.

"Everything seemed normal, my dear. Where were you anyways, Ahsoka?" Darrel asked. "I was in another battle on Cato Neimodia." Ahsoka said. "I'll come and see you soon to give you company, Ahsoka." Darrel said. Ahsoka smiled and kissed Darrel forehead, then she walked away with the droid. The next afternoon, Darrel was out of the medical bay, he felt a lot better. When he was returning to his room, he was Anakin in a upset mood. "Anakin, are you alrigh-" Darrel was cut off by Anakin. "Letta Turmond bombed the temple, she was arrested, and now she wanted to speak to Ahsoka. Now Letta's dead and the Clones are blaming her for it." Yelled Anakin. "I'll go see her, Anakin." said Darrel. "It's no use, they won't let you in. Under the order's of Admiral Tarkin." said Anakin. "I don't care, Anakin. She's my girlfriend." said Darrel. Darrel leaves the temple on his speeder and speeds away to the Grand Prison of the Republic.


	10. Ahsoka Framed

**When Darrel arrived at the Grand Republic Prison, Darrel entered the building and walked towards the main doors and saw Commander Fox at the main office**

 **"Commander Fox, good to see you." said Darrel,** **"Good to see you too, General Pullie." replied Commander Fox.** **"I have to speak to a prisoner you have here." said Darrel.** **"Who is the prisoner you would like to speak to?" said Commander Fox.** **"Commander Ahsoka Tano, please." said Darrel.** **"I'm sorry sir, but Admiral Tarkin has ordered that nobody be allowed to see you." said Commander Fox.** **"I'd like to speak to Admrial Tarkin about this matter, then." said Darrel.**

 **"Follow me to the comm room, we'll contact Tarkin from in there." said Commander Fox.** **Darrel walked with Fox to the comm room, they entered the room and contacted Admiral Tarkin via hologram. "This is Admiral Tarkin, speak!" said Tarkin. "Hello Admiral, this is General Pullie. I would like to have permission to see prisoner Ahsoka Tano please." asked Darrel. "She's quite dangerous, she might try to kill you." warned Tarkin. Before Darrel could reply back we heard noises from outside. "General, do you hear that?" asked Commander Fox. "Yeah, please see what it is." ordered Darrel. "Yes, General." replied Commander Fox. Commander Fox left the room and the door closed behind him. "As I was saying, Admiral. I think I'll be fine when I speak with Ahsoka." said Darrel.**

 **Before Tarkin could say anything, an alarm went off. "Alert! Alert! The Jedi prisoner has escaped!" said Fox over the P.A. "General Pullie, what is going on?" said Tarkin. Then Commander Fox ran into the room, "General, Commander Tano is escaping!" said Fox. Darrel and Fox ran out to find her, hoping to capture her alive. "Split up, contact me if you find her." said Darrel. "Yes, General." replied Fox. Fox and Darrel went different ways, soon Darrel heard voices nearby. "Ahsoka, it's me Anakin. Stop running!" said Anakin from a distance, Darrel stopped and listened. "You can't help me master, someone's setting me up." said Ahsoka. "I believe you, Ahsoka." Anakin said. "But nobody else will." Ahsoka said, she ran away and bumped into Darrel. "I believe you, my dear. I heard what happened and I refuse to believe that you killed Letta." Darrel said quietly. Darrel opened a door and pulled Ahsoka inside. "I don't know what to do Darrel, tell me what I should do?" asked Ahsoka. Darrel looked at Ahsoka's eyes and she started to cry.**

 **Darrel put a hand on Ahsoka's face to wipe the tears away, "You have to prove that you're innocent, the only way to do that is do some digging about Letta and the hanger bombing, it might tell you which Jedi she was afraid of." stated Darrel. Ahsoka slightly smiled at Darrel, then she kissed him on the lips, and Darrel returned the kiss. "Ahsoka, promise me wherever you go, please tell me." said Darrel. "I'll do my best, Darrel. I love you." said Ahsoka. "I love you too, Ahsoka." said Darrel. Ahsoka left the room and ran out the building, after a few seconds, Darrel left the room and contacted Fox. "Fox, have you found her yet?" asked Darrel. "No, but General Skywalker put an ASB on Ahsoka. She's considered armed and dangerous." said Fox. "Keep looking for her, I want her alive!" said Darrel.**


	11. Chasing Ahsoka

When Ahsoka left the building, she jumped on top the wall of the Clone Troopers that have fallen during the first battle of Geonosis. A few Clones looked around, soon Fox and his men came out and spotted her. "There she is! Quick, stop her, before she gets to the ships!" yelled Fox. Ahsoka ran on wall trying to evade the Clones. The soldiers started shooting at her, then Ahsoka jumped back down to the ground. While she ran to her ship, a cannon fired at her ship and destroyed it. Ahsoka kept running hoping to escape the Clones. Later, Darrel, Anakin, and Rex caught up to Commader Fox. "What's going on?" asked Anakin. "She's heading towards the industrial line." said Fox. "Set weapons to stun, I want her alive." said Anakin. Then they started to ran towards the chasing team.

The Clones kept on chasing after them, they started to set to stun and started shooting Ahsoka, she ignited her lightsabers and blocked the incoming shots. The gunships moved on to assist. "Don't shoot to kill! Don't shoot to kill! Try to box her in, don't tell her escape. Tell me what you see Oddball." said Anakin. "She's moving west along the CV, sir." replied OddBall. Oddball's gunship moved right next to Ahsoka, she looked at the gunship and kept running. "Alright, we got her now." said Oddball. The Gunship door opened and Clones tried to stun Ahsoka again. Soon a Clone pulled out a rocket launcher to help. "This should get her off her feet." he said. The Clone shot the rocket and it blew up a part of the walkway making Ahsoka fall over, but she hanged on to the edge and jumped back on the walkway, but one of her lightsabers fell while she tripped, she called her other lightsaber to her with the force and kept running. Suddenly, a gunship appeared in front of her. "Not so fast, Commander." said Oddball. Ahsoka was surrounded by the Clones, then Rex, Fox, Anakin, and Darrel showed up. Ahsoka looked at Anakin and Darrel, then she jumped on to the pipeline, and she cut hole to get inside and they all followed her inside chasing after her.

Rex and Fox went with the Clones to find her, Anakin and Darrel sensed her nearby, they went a different way. Soon Ahsoka stopped and saw the pathway to Coruscant's Underworld. Darrel and Anakin saw her and walk towards her. "Ahsoka, what are you doing?" asked Anakin. Ahsoka turned to Anakin and Darrel. "Anakin, you didn't even try to come and help me." said Ahsoka. "They wouldn't let me in to talk to you." Anakin said. "You could have, if you tried! Darrel tried because he cares about me!" yelled Ahsoka. "Forcing my way in would have made you even more guilty." said Anakin. "I'M NOT GUILTY!" yelled Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka, we have to prove your innocence. The only to do that is going back." said Darrel. "I don't know who else to trust, Darrel." said Ahsoka. "Listen, me and Darrel will never let anyone hurt you Ahsoka, never. You need to come back and prove your case to the Council." said Anakin. "No, I'm not goin to take the fall for something I DIDN'T DO!" said Ahsoka. "I'm ordering you to put down your lightsaber and come with me, now. Trust us." said Anakin. "Generals, where are you?" said Rex in the tunnels. "I trust you, but you should know as well as I do that no else but you two will believe me." said Ahsoka

Ahsoka saw a ship landing in the underworld, then she looked back at Anakin and Darrel. "Anakin, you have to trust me now." said Ahsoka. "Ahsoka, I do trust you." said Anakin. "I know you do... Wish me luck." said Ahsoka. Ahsoka jumped from the pipeline and landed on the ship, she looked at Darrel and Anakin as they saw her on top of the landing ship. "We have to report this is to the Council." said Anakin. Darrel put his hood on and pressed at button on his comlink. "You do that, Anakin. I'm going after, I'll contact you if I find out anything." said Darrel. Anakin nodded and a unmanned speeder came behind Darrel, he got on the speeder and went down to the Underworld, hoping to found his dear girlfriend.

 **(I'm doing at least 5 more chapters. There will be another story about Darrel and Ahsoka. Should it be on Rebels or how Ahsoka and Darrel met to become friends? You choose! Choose quickly!)**


	12. The Underworld

When Darrel arrived down in the Underworld, he parked his speeder in an alley nearby. He put his cloak on and looked around for Ahsoka, so far he had a hard time finding his love. Later, Darrel walked inside a bar and walked up to the bartender. "Excuse me, i need some information." Darrel said. The Bartender turned around and looked at me and said "We ain't selling that here, kid.". Darrel put his lightsaber on the bar table in front on the Bartender. "Hmm, it hasn't that long since Jedi came in here. What kind of information are you looking for, young Jedi?" he asked. "What do you know about Ahsoka Tano?" Darrel said. "I heard the Galactic Senate put a bounty on her. Word is she's down here in the underworld somewhere." he said. "Thank you, sir." said Darrel as he leaves the bar.

 **Darrel's POV**

 **"A bounty, are you fucking kidding me?"**

 **"With a bounty on her head, that'll cause problems."**

 **"I have to find her before someone else does, and fast!"**

Darrel runs through the underworld to find Ahsoka, while he was running, his comlink beeped which made Darrel stop and answer it. "Hello?" Darrel said. "Darrel, it's Ahsoka." said Ahsoka on the other side. "It's good to hear your voice, Ahsoka. I'm worried about you, the Senate put a bounty on you. Where are you?" asked Darrel. "I can't say, Darrel. I'll see you when I see you, I love you Darrel." Ahsoka said. "And I love you too Ahsoka." said Darrel. Ahsoka ended the transmission and jumped up to the rooftop for get a better view. Soon Darrel found Ahsoka walking in an alleyway with a cloak on. then someone kicked her to the ground and ignited their red bladed lightsaber to Ahsoka's neck. Darrel got closer and listened to the conversation. "Well, I didn't believe it I first heard, but I guess it's true. The Senate has put a bounty on your horned little head." the masked figure said. The masked figure turned off one red lightsaber and revealed herself as Asajj Ventress to Ahsoka. "And I'm the one who's going to collect." Ventress said.

Ahsoka was shocked to see Ventress as Ventress was shocked to see Ahsoka. Before the young padawan could reach for her weapon, Asajj took Ahsoka's lightsaber. "Ventress! It was you, wasn't it?! You were behind all this and YOU FRAMED ME!" said Ahsoka. Ventress looked confused by her statement. "I don't know what you're talking about." replied Ventress. "YES YOU DO! So what are you now? A bounty hunter?" said Ahsoka. "Yes, and someone who knows how to make easy money." said Asajj as she picked up Ahsoka. Ahsoka walked by Ventress and Ahsoka hoped that she wouldn't kill her. Darrel followed them, soon Anakin found them, but Ahsoka and Ventress ran and blocked Anakin's path by a ray shield. Darrel looked at Anakin and kept on trying to find Ahsoka, until Ahsoka spotted him. "Darrel? Is that you?" said Ahsoka. Ventress saw Darrel and Ventress pointed her lightsaber at him. "Ventress? Impossible. You died above Sullust." said Darrel. "I'm not a Sith anymore, I've changed. I'm a bounty hunter now." Asajj said. Darrel jumped from the rooftop and hugged Ahsoka, and she returned the hug. "I'm helping her because she's going to talk to the Senate about giving me a full pardon for me." said Asajj. "Okay, then. Thank you Ventress." said Darrel. Ahsoka kissed Darrel deeply and he returns the kiss. "Be safe, Ahsoka." said Darrel. "You too, sweetheart." said Ahsoka. "I'll join with Anakin and Plo." said Darrel. Darrel went to join the manhunt with them, Plo Koon sees him run to him, "Padawan Pullie, we're having a hard time finding her. Have you seen her?" Plo asked. "No, Master Plo." said Darrel as a Republic Police Gunship came to pick us up to keep looking. Moments later, Plo's comlink was beeping. "General Plo Koon, we had Commander Tano, but she escaped with the help of Asajj Ventress." Commander Wolffe said.

After 30 minutes passed still trying to look for Ahsoka, another transmission came through on the trooper's comlinks. "Calling all units! There's some activity going on in level 1315." said the caller. "That's near the Nano Droid foundry." said Darrel. Plo nodded at him and our gunship landed, and Wolffe met up with us. Darrel signaled him and the other clones to move in. Soon Anakin's gunship came next to ours. Captain Rex and his troopers followed Wolffe's. While the three Jedi were following the clones, Darrel, Plo and Skywalker started to hear Ahsoka's voice. "No! Wolfee! Let me explain-" was all they heard from Ahsoka's voice. They caught up to Wolffe and his men to see Ahsoka on the floor stunned. Anakin and Darrel ran to Ahsoka's body. Wolffe put his pistol back on his belt and saw explosives in a container. "Explosives! These were the same types of Nano Droids to blow up the Jedi Temple Hanger." he said. "I can't believe it." said Anakin said. "Me neither, I refuse to believe she did this." said Darrel. Anakin sighed and picked up Ahsoka's body. Then they returned to the gunships and sat Ahsoka down handcuffed, we took off and headed to the Temple. Later, the Jedi Council contacted them. "Captured she has been?" asked Yoda. "Yes, Master Yoda." said Darrel. "Without incident?" Yoda asked. "No, she was subdued by the clones and found possession of Explosive Nano Droids." said Plo. "It still doesn't explain why Ventress is involved, we saw her with Ahsoka. I think there's more going on than we all know." said Anakin. "By Ahsoka or against her?" asked Mace. "That remains to be seen." replied Plo. "We're bringing her back to the Temple." said Anakin. "Let's just hope we can keep her here." said Mace. The hologram disappeared and Darrel and Anakin looked by at Ahsoka as Rex and Wolffee hold on to her. The gunships finally arrived in the city, heading for the Jedi Temple.


	13. The Jedi Court Session

Meanwhile after Ahsoka's capture, Darrel was at the doorway inside the Jedi High Council Chambers with the rest of the Council Members. "Sense much fear in you I do, Padawan Pullie." said Yoda. Darrel turned to Yoda and said "Yes I am master. I refuse to believe that Ahsoka could be capable of doing like this, I know she wouldn't do something like this, I know this for a fact.". Soon a hologram of Admiral Tarkin appeared before the Jedi Council. "Greetings, Generals!" said Tarkin. "Greetings to you, Admiral. What's the news about Ahsoka Tano?" said Saesee Tiin. "The Senate requests that Ahsoka Tano should be punished for her acts of treason against the Republic." stated Tarkin. "A fair trial Padawan Tano will have, in the courts of Jedi Tradition." said Yoda. "Ah yes, **Jedi Tradition**. I'm afraid Master Yoda that the Senate believes that eternal Jedi Trial would seem... bias. Therefore, the Senate asks the Council Ahsoka Tano expelled from the Jedi Order. So that she may be put to a Republic Military TB where she will revive judgement." said Tarkin.

"And who will be representing Ahsoka in this TB, Admiral?" said Obi-Wan? "That would be up to the Council, General. However, I would consider someone outside the Order." replied Tarkin. "The Council will act as they deem necessary, thank you Admiral." said Mace. Tarkin's hologram nodded and faded away. "Surely we can't do what Tarkin suggests, we need to stand with Ahsoka." said Obi-Wan. "Yet there is evidence that she is indeed the mastermind of the attack on the Temple." said Ki-Adi Mundi. "She was found in possession of explosive nano droids, this alone is enough to convict her." said Saesee Tiin. 'I understand your sentiment, Obi-Wan, but if the Council does what you suggest, it could be seen as an opposition to the Senate. I'm afraid we have little choice." said Mace. "To the chamber of judgement, summon Skywalker and his padawan. and in our choice, may the force guide us." said Yoda. "Permission to accompany them master?" asked Darrel. Yoda nodded and Darrel left the Council chamber to the Chamber of Judgement.

When Darrel arrived, he saw Ahsoka sitting down and Anakin was pasting. Darrel waved "Hello" to Ahsoka, and Ahsoka looked at me and patted a space next to her that I can sit down. I sat down next to Ahsoka and she hugged me and I whispered to her. "I'm glad you're safe." he said. Ahsoka released Darrel and nodded at him. Anakin kept on pasting, Ahsoka sighed. "You're not helping." she said. Anakin sits next to Ahsoka on her left hand side. "I'm sorry, snips. I just don't know what to do." replied Anakin. "It's okay, I don't either." said Ahsoka. A P.A sound went off, and Ahsoka stood up with two Jedi Temple Guards and walked to the center of the room, and the center platforms went up to the Jedi Council Members of the Jedi Court. Darrel and Anakin stood up and watch as the court went into session. "Padawan Tano. Serious charges have been pushed against you, how pled you?" said Yoda.

"Not guilty, master. I would never take the life of innocents, the values of the Jedi are meaningful to me." said Ahsoka. "There is evidence to the incidents. You were alone when Letta died in her cell, can you explain this?" asked Ki-Adi. "Someone used the force against her." replied Ahsoka. "Which brings us to Asajj Ventress, can you explain your activity with her?" asked Plo Koon. "We had a understanding, I thought she was helping me-" was all Ahsoka said until Mace cut her off. "Did she help you get the nano droids weaponary before you were apprehended?" said Mace. "No! I was set up and lied too, and you were being lied to as well." said Ahsoka. "The question is, *who is lying to us*. You, Ventress, or someone else?" asked Mace. "I'm not lying to you, I'd assume Ventress is, but I can't be sure. I senses are clouded." asked Ahsoka "Clouded by the dark side, these things are, Padawan Tano. Not just surrounding you, surrounding many things in these times." said Yoda. Before Ahsoka said anything else, Anakin started talking. "You've already made your decision, haven't you?!" yelled Anakin.

The council looked at each other and nodded. "Reached a decision, we have. but not until we're in agreement, are we." said Yoda. "It is the Council's opinion, that Padawan Ahsoka Tano has committed treason against the Republic, and thus... She will be expelled from the Jedi Order." said Mace. Ahsoka looked at Mace and the other council member and gasped. Darrel and Anakin gasped as well. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" yelled Anakin. As Anakin stepped forward, two temple guards ignited their lightsabers and blocked Anakin. "Masters, this is not fair!" yelled Darrel. Then Ahsoka's standing platform when down. "Your Padawan Rank will be stripped from you, and you shall forfeit all ranks and honors of the Republic. You will be turned the Republic Courts to await your trial, and whatever punishment they will set for you, Henceforth, you're banned form the Jedi Order." said Ki-Adi. A temple guard walked over her and took her Padawan braid off. She turned to Anakin and Darrel, then ran over to Darrel, hugging him. Darrel put his arms around Ahsoka as she started to cry. "Ahsoka, it'll be okay, me and Anakin will fix this... I promise." said Darrel. Then Darrel and Anakin walked with Ahsoka to the Republic Transport, Darrel and Anakin stopped at the Senate. "Where are you to going?" asked Ahsoka. "I'm going to see if Padme can lawyer." said Anakin. "And I shall talk to Chancellor Palpatine if i can help you during the court session, Ahsoka." said Darrel. Ahsoka nodded and tried to smile but she still had tears coming down her face. "Please huryy." said Ahsoka.


	14. Ahsoka's Lawyer

When Ahsoka was waiting in her cell for Anakin and Darrel's return, they finally arrived with Padme. "Padme has agreed to represent you before the Senate, Ahsoka." said Anakin. "I will do everything I can to prove your innocence Ahsoka." said Padme. "I'm almost certain that the person behind this is Ventress and you both know I wasn't working with her. She was at the warehouse, in the room, we fought, but she got away. Did any of the clones see anything?" asked Ahsoka. 'No, none of the clones reported seeing Ventress at the scene, I thought you said that Ventress left before you entered the warehouse?" wondered Anakin. "That's what I thought too, but she attacked me when i entered. I know her red lightsabers anywhere." stated Ahsoka. "What should we do, Anakin?" asked Darrel. "If that's our only lead, we know what have to do." said Anakin. "Agreed, Anakin." replied Darrel. "Wait, where are you two going? You can't leave now." said Padme. "Yes, we can. We have to find Ventress and get to the bottom of this." said Anakin. Darrel and Anakin left the room and left the base to the Underworld... "Where was she last located?" asked Anakin. "In the alleys of the Underworld in sector H77." said Darrel. "We'll start looking there then." said Anakin...

 **(I'm sorry about this short chapter, the other two or three will be a little more longer... I've also made my choice about my second Story of me and Ahsoka. it will be rebels... the people have spoken)**


	15. Questioning Ventress

When Darrel and Anakin arrived down in the Underworld, they both put their cloaks on and when topside for a better view. Soon enough, Anakin and Darrel spotted her in the alley. We jumped down behind her... She stopped and knew who we was. "Anakin Skywalker..." said Ventress. She noticed Darrel beside him. "We know you're behind all this." said Anakin. "Prove it!" said Ventress, then she jumped to escape Anakin and Darrel followed her, Ventress force pushed Darrel and he landed on the ground. Darrel got up quick and ignited his lightsaber and jumped to the scene, by then, Anakin had Ventress in a chokehold. "TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!" demanded Anakin. Ventress tried her hardest to speak. "When I heard your little rat was on the run, I thought she may bring a large bounty." said Ventress. Anakin put his lightsaber to her neck with anger, "Bounty?!" yelled Anakin. "I was going to catch her and turn her over to the police, collect whatever bounty was due!" said Ventress.

Darrel turned off his lightsaber and put his arm on Anakin's shoulder "Anakin, if you kill her, we'll know nothing." said Darrel. Anakin turned off his lightsaber and let go of Ventress' throat. "What stopped you?" asked Anakin. "At first, I admit I was into the money and a bit of revenge, then I now know that your fallen padawan and I had a lot in common." said Ventress. Anakin was very shocked and outraged by that sentence "How dare compare yourself to Ahsoka!" said Anakin. Ventress turned around and shouted at Anakin. "It's true! My master abandoned me, and that's exactly what you did to her... You and your Jedi Order." Ventress said. After getting the answers from Asajj, she mentioned that Barriss was contacted during the chase... So Darrel and Anakin made a choice to go and question Barriss.


	16. The True Mastermind Revealed

Meanwhile on their return to the Jedi Temple, Anakin arrived at Barriss' door. "I'll stay outside in the corner if she tries to escape." said Darrel. Anakin nodded and entered Barriss' room. Darrel walked over to the corner and waited. Minutes later, Darrel heard lightsabers ignited and clashing. Then Anakin kicked Barriss out of her room and she ran, Anakin followed, so did Darrel. "Darrel get the guards, hurry!" yelled Anakin. Darrel nodded and ran to find some temple guards. Soon Darrel found 4 temple guards. "Guys! We have a problem, please come with me, hurry!" said Darrel. The guards nodded and ran with Darrel to the scene. When we arrived Barriss and Anakin saw us. "Cease fighting!" the guards said as they ignited their double bladed lightsaber. Darrel ignited his lightsaber as well. Barriss ignited two red lightsabers and destroyed the window to try to escape. Anakin ran after her and kept fighting her, Darrel and the guards followed but took another direction. When we arrived outside where the younglings was training with Master Terra. Darrel ran to Barriss and helped Anakin defeat her, but when he could attack Barriss, she cut off his left hand and kicked him aside. Darrel yelled in pain, "Damn you, Barriss." yelled Darrel.

Soon during the battle, Anakin had the upperhand and disarmed Barriss. A guard walked up to Darrel and helped him up. "Master Skywalker, I'll take the padawan to the medical bay. Anakin nodded and cuffed Barriss.

Meanwhille, Darrel had a cybernetic hand to replace this hand, after spending an 1 hour at the medical center. Darrel wen to the gunship that was waiting for him, on the gunship was Anakin and four temple guards with Barriss hand cuffed.  
"Let's get to the court, before it's too late." said Darrel


	17. Innocence and Guilt

When they arrived, Darrel followed Anakin with Barriss, followed by the guards. Darrel stayed outside the courtroom and tried to stay calm, even though the love of his life was in danger. He soon stepped in while Barriss was confessing the crimes she committed and framed Ahsoka for. **"I did it, because I've come to realize, what many in the Republic has come to realize. That the Jedi are the ones responsible for this war, that we have so lost out way that we villains in this conflict! That we are the ones to be put on trial, ALL OF US! And my attack on the temple was an attack on what? What the Jedi has become. An army fighting for the dark side, fallen from the light that we held so dear, this Republic is failing! It's only a matter of time..."** said Barriss as Anakin pulled her back glenty. Darrel looked at Barriss and then towards Ahsoka.

 **"Take her away."** said Palpatine. Then the guard escorted Barriss from the courtroom. It was official, Ahsoka was innocent. Anakin and Darrel smiled at Ahsoka, she smiled slightly. **"Court is dismissed."** said Mas Amedea. Outside, Ahsoka and Darrel saw each other. **"Thank you so much, Darrel."** said Ahsoka, **"You're welcome, my love."** said Darrel. Ahsoka gave Darrel a soft kiss, then Darrel return it. Then we broke it off, a few seconds later, Anakin and the others came out. **"Return to the temple, we can."** said Yoda. **"By the way Darrel, what happened to your hand?"** asked Ahsoka. **"Offee cut it off, I'm fine."** said Darrel. The Jedi leave the courtroom and return to the jedi temple

Sorry I haven't been on. I know it's been awhile. if you want to stay in contact with me. friend me on Facebook. Darrel Leon Pullie. Just 1 more chapter. or 2


	18. Update

Hey guys, this story has been moved to .

user/DarrelPullie


	19. UPDATE UPDATE

guys, this story has been moved to .com

So go to that website and search up Star Wars The Clone Wars: Love and War. Or look up the author. Darrel Pullie. Thank you and may the force be with you


	20. THE STORY HAS BEEN MOVED TO

THE STORY HAS BEEN MOVED T . C O M

Just go to that website and look DarrelPullie or Star Wars The Clone Wars: Love and War. You'll find the story there! Thank you!❤❤


End file.
